Her Heart Will Go On
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: During a graduation party in Alfea, Bloom falls to her death after fainting. How do the other girls deal with it? And why did she faint? Find out by reading.
1. Chapter 1: Stella

Chapter 1: Stella

I cried myself to sleep in the darkness. This wasn't happening. She wasn't dead. This was all a dream. I'd wake up in the morning and I'd go downstairs to eat breakfast. She'd be there, smiling and waving me over. She wasn't dead...of course not. Bloom was alive and well, I was just dreaming. I repeated these thoughts to myself again and again until it seemed real. Just as I was on the verge of believing them, a voice inside my head said:

"Stella you idiot! Bloom is dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. So wake up and face reality."

The mean voice inside my head made me cry harder. Bloom Peters, my very best friend was dead. I sighed. At least she had spent the last few moments of her life having fun. That was before she fainted on the edge of the highest Alfea tower and tumbled down...all the way down, to where the cold hard ground rose up to meet her. I slowly began recalling the events of the evening in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Stella's flashback

Chapter 2: Stella's flashback

We were all in the common room of our dorm. Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and I. We were just hanging out and getting ready for the graduation dance tonight. As teachers and honored ex-Alfea students, we had scored an immediate invite. I remember very clearly what Bloom had been wearing. Her dress had been an ocean blue, the exact colour of her eyes. There had been ruffles around the skirt and a dark blue flower pinned on the hemline. The blue eyeliner I had bought her for her birthday made her eyes stand out and her lips glistened a shiny pink. Her hair had been straightened and lay on her shoulders as beautiful as anything. She was stunning. And she had managed to score the King of Eraklyon as her date.

We all walked towards the roof of the highest tower of Alfea. It was spacious and wide, enough to fit the teachers, graduates and a few of the younger students. Musa took her place at the DJ booth. Bloom and I watched the entire crown of fairies filter in through the entrance. The party was starting.

Our boyfriends arrived. I remember slow-dancing with Brandon. Oh, I loved that. I also remember hearing Bloom coughing a lot. She also looked slightly woozy. Sky looked worried.

When the disco music started again, all of us Winx girls (except Musa who was still the ideal DJ) were dancing near the edge of the roof. I remember that Bloom started coughing a lot and then she started losing her balance. Her back was to the edge of the roof. Suddenly, without warning, she fell back, unconscious. If she had been further from the edge, she would have survived. She hit the ground with a deafening THUD! Musa stopped the music and ran over to us to see what had happened. The other girls began running down to Bloom. Ms. Faragonda ran down too, after telling Ms. Griselda to get the nurse. I was frozen. I looked at my best friend, lying lifeless on the ground and froze. Then I realized I should go down. She may not be dead. I ran down. I remember Roxy feeling Bloom's pulse and shaking her head. I saw Flora and Layla hugging each other and crying. I watched Ms. Faragonda shake Bloom. I stood there with tears pouring out of my eyes. I finally started screaming.

"NO!" I had yelled. "PLEASE NO!" I started shaking Bloom. "BLOOM YOU'RE NOT DEAD! YOU AREN'T DEAD! THINK ABOUT ME, ABOUT THE WINX, ABOUT SKY! COME ON BLOOM WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

The nurse came to take Bloom to the clinic, but I wouldn't let go of her. Sky, who was also crying, had to pull me off her. I had screamed at him and asked him how he could just leave Bloom here. When I finally let go, the nurse took her away with Tecna. Apparently Tecna was going to help her analyze why Bloom had fainted.

I didn't care. All I knew that was my best friend was now dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Sky

Chapter 3: Sky

I lay in the dark at Red Fountain. I hadn't wanted to leave Alfea, to leave Bloom's side. But Saladin had told me that I must return. I, Bloom's fiancée, couldn't stay. When Bloom had fainted and fallen, the party had ended. Just like my will to live. I loved Bloom very much, and we had a bond like steel. I remember giving Bloom my heart and she had given me hers. Now her heart had stopped beating and mine was also dead. I turned around, still crying. I reached for my phone and wiped the screen clean. I called Bloom's number. She'd pick up, or one of her friends would. Instead, I got her voicemail. I ended the call and cried. Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate. One new message! It was from Alfea. I prayed and hoped that it was the nurse saying that Bloom had survived. After all, she had been working on her for over an hour and could have brought her back to life.

However, a cold chill ran through my spine when I read the message:

_I'm very sorry guys but she's dead. I've tried all I could, but the only thing that could heal her now would be the magic of the Dragon's Flame. But now that its keeper is dead, the magic has died inside her. I'm sorry. I am investigating what made her faint. Maybe we'll have some answers then._

"NO!" I screamed. My scream echoed through the silent building. It arose Brandon, who was in the bed next to me. He saw me crying and came over to me.

"Sky, what happened?" he asked. I was crying too much to answer, and saying it out loud would make it seem all the more real. So I showed him the message.

After reading it, he smiled at me sympathetically and said "I'm sure it'll be alright"

Yeah, it'll be alright.

It'll be alright if Bloom would come back to life.


	4. Chapter 4: Flora

Chapter 4: Flora

The rising sun awakened me. I stretched and yawned and then stopped. The sun had never made me wake up before. Usually Bloom's shadow covered it. I wondered where Bloom was. Maybe she was making breakfast? Suddenly it hit me. I remembered last night. It was still a little hard for me to digest. We had all been best friends for over 4 years now. And now Bloom dead? No, I thought. It's OBVIOUSLY a dream. I'm just going to go downstairs and I'll see Bloom. But a voice inside me kept on telling me "No Flora, you aren't going to see Bloom. You weren't dreaming at all. Bloom is dead. Yes, Bloom is honestly and truly dead."

I couldn't believe the voice, I just couldn't. I ran and pounded on Stella's door.

"Stella, Stella, it's me! Flora!" I screamed. Stella opened the door. I gasped. Her hair was in a mess and her eyes were puffy and red. It was obvious she had cried herself to sleep the previous night.

"She's dead," Stella sounded haunted. "She's dead."

I broke down, sobbing. Bloom Peters had been my roommate and one of my best friends. She had helped me through everything. And now, just like that, she was gone. Gone to a dimension from which she would never return.

Without Bloom, the Winx was nothing. She was our leader, the heart of the group. Now that she was dead, all of us had a big empty hole in our chests.

"Stella," I said quietly. "It hurts me to say this but I think we should end the Winx."

Stella just stood there.

"Let's discuss it with the other girl's."


	5. Chapter 5: Musa

Chapter 5: Musa

I awoke to the sound of talking outside my dorm door. The voices sounded like Stella and Flora. I wondered whether Bloom was with them. Then, I remembered. Bloom wasn't with them. Bloom wasn't with anyone. Bloom was gone.

I felt hot tears trickling down my eyes. I wiped them away. Come on Musa, be strong, I told myself. Sure, one of your best friends is dead but you've got to move on. Come on!  
I stopped crying and wiped my face. I took a deep breath and walked out.

"Hey guys," I smiled at Stella and Flora in an effort to look good. They certainly didn't.

"We've decided to end the Winx," Stella said quietly.

My body went cold and a chill ran through my spine. I took a step back.

"No," I whispered. "No we can't do that! That's not what Bloom would have wanted!"

At the mention of her name, Stella began crying.

"Come on guys," I said. "Let's discuss it with the others. We'll have to leave Tecna out of the discussion because she still hasn't returned from the nurse's office."

Flora nodded in agreement, though I could see it hurt her.

"Alright," she said. "Ok."


	6. Chapter 6: Roxy

Chapter 6: Roxy

I was awoken by Artu licking my face.

"Ciao Artu!" I said, giggling quietly. I pushed the dog away from me while laughing. While pushing him away, I glanced at my desk. There was a photo of my best friends, my fellow Winx members, on it. Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa, and Tecna and...Bloom.

I gasped. All of a sudden, I couldn't remember why I had been laughing. I shouldn't have been laughing.

Bloom was dead.

My mentor, the fairy who had helped me accept who I was and magic was gone to a place of no return.

I started sobbing and I woke up Layla who was sleeping in the bed next to me.

She got up and came over to me.

"What's wrong Roxy?" she asked, hugging me.

"Bloom is gone!" I sobbed.

Layla's face had no expression for a few minutes, as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Then, her expression changed. It started as one of sheer confusion and disbelief and became one of sadness and agony. No words were needed. She began crying.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Stella, Musa and Flora entered.

What they said, about ending the Winx, sent a chill through my spine. But I agreed with them. We were all the Winx. If one Winx was lost, the group was incomplete. We just couldn't go on like this.

Stella said something about writing an official document that we would all sign. It would officially end the Winx. She grabbed a paper and pen off my desk and began writing. She dictated what she was writing to us. It began:

_We are the Winx Club. Our names are Stella Luna Sole Solaria, Flora Natura Fiore Linphea, Layla Aisha Liquido Andros, Musa Suono Musica Melody, Tecna Digitale Tecnologia Zenith, Roxy Animali Creatura Earth and the recently deceased Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino…_

And so the document continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tecna

I sat by Bloom's bed, holding her hand. I kept my finger on her veins, hoping to feel just the slightest pulse rate. I'd been up all night doing this.

I'd been working with the nurse on Bloom's medical reports and scans. We wanted to find out why she had fainted.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Stay strong Tecna," I told myself.

The nurse entered the room.

"Good news microchip!" she said cheerily. I tried to smile. Maybe it really was good news. Like she had found a way to bring Bloom back to life.

"We found out the cause of Bloom's death!" The nurse shoved a paper in front of my face. "Here, read this!" she said. I put on my contacts and looked at the paper. It was as below:

**Alfea School for Fairies Clinic l Medical Report**

**Name: **Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino

**Age: **19

**Why investigated: **Dead due to fainting and a fall from Alfea's highest tower.

**Report: **HRH Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino, Princess of Domino recently fell to her death on the 27th of February, 3017 from Alfea's highest tower after fainting. After an autopsy and several brain scans, we have found that Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino suffered from a rare type of blood disease called _Il beneficiario della vita. _This is due to a DNA malfunction. The disease causes a constant cough (Bloom D.F. Domino has been coughing for the past 6 weeks) and fainting from time to time. The fainting happens without warning. Unfortunately, Bloom D.F. Domino was too close to the edge of the roof when she fainted.

May your soul rest in peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bloom (Or rather her ghost)

My spirit rests in my dorm room in Alfea.

I am listening to my best friends talk. They say they are ending the Winx. They are bringing our club to an end. Why? Because of me.

Because I died.

This isn't the way it should end, and this isn't the way it is going to end. I'm going to send them a message.

Wait.

It's Tecna! Tecna has arrived and is greeting the other Winx girls. She's showing them something. A piece of paper. My medical report.

Now they are all crying. I want to go up to them and say 'Hey girls! A medical report can't be that bad!'

But of course, I can't.

Now they are talking about how they are ending the Winx. Stella's finishing writing that document of hers. She still has 2 paragraphs to go though!

I must get my message to them before they all sign the document.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stella (again)

_And with those final words, we have decided to officially end the Winx Club. Please find our signatures below. _

_Signed:  
_

I was about to sign the document when a piece of paper appeared. It fell to my feet. I picked it up. It was a letter of some sort. I began reading it out loud. This is what it said:

_Hey guys!_

_I've been watching you all morning. You are all so depressed! You shouldn't be! So cheer up (especially you Stella!)._

_You are probably wondering who is writing to you right now. Well, it's me! Your best friend! Bloom! I'm in a ghost form right now, but I can still write and do all sorts of things. I can even speak. Only you can't hear me. _

_Yes, I know. I'm dead. You guys must be missing me. But I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you, through everything. Even when you are fighting against the forces of evil, I'll be there, fighting alongside you. And we'll have an advantage! A warrior no one can see!  
Now, what is this I hear about ending the Winx because I'm dead? Come on guys! I'm still with you. We can't just end this club. Think about the welfare of the Magix dimension._

_All the Winx Club members must sign for the club to disassemble. That includes me. I will not sign. I do not want the club to end. Please, do not sign that paper. Rip it up!!! PLEASE!  
If you ever want to send me a message, write it down and then use your transportation magic to transport the letter. Just say 'Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino' and it shall come to me. _

_I love you all  
Bloom Drago Fiamma Domino _

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly and then ripped up the document.

"We can't end the Winx," I said. "No way! Now we know Bloom is still with us."

I don't know if I was hallucinating, but I could have sworn I saw Bloom, walking past and smiling at me.


End file.
